


Tickle Me Breathless.

by RefuseToBeForgotten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, There is plot. If you squint and close both eyes, Which leads to sex, basically just sex, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefuseToBeForgotten/pseuds/RefuseToBeForgotten





	Tickle Me Breathless.

Fingers digging into his sides, body shaking, lung squeezing as Eren laughed. 

"J-Jean!" He gasped, limbs grabbing for his boyfriend's shoulders. "S-Stop!" Eren was smiling, tears running down his face from laughing too hard. 

"You're so cute, Eren." Jean laughed, kissing Eren's neck before he pressed him into the wall for a better grip. 

"Let me down!" Eren giggled, kicking his legs and wiggling around. 

"You want down?" Jean asked, squeezing his sides harder.

"Y-Yes!" Eren whined, his body surging as his sides were tickled harder.

"Well, you gotta beg then, baby." Jean purred, biting down on his neck softly. 

Eren whined louder, kicking wildly. "Please!" He gasped, shaking with the constant assault to his sides. 

"Not good enough!" Jean teased, gently nipping at his boyfriend's ear lobe. 

Eren whimpered, letting go of one of Jean's shoulders in favor of letting it shakily run through Jean's hair. "Pr-Pretty please! Jean!" He gasped, biting his lip as Jean bucked their hips together. 

Suddenly the tickling stopped and Jean was wrapping Eren's shaking legs around his narrow waist. Walking to the couch, he dropped Eren gently before covering him with his body. Soft lips gently moved over the warm skin of Eren's neck, making him moan softly. Jean's hips slowly started rutting against Eren's, causing him to grab his boyfriend's shoulder and tug on his hair. 

"Lemme touch you…" Eren grunted, panting softly in Jean's ear. 

"W-We haven't done this in a while." Jean whispered, moving his hips a little faster against Eren's. 

"What?" Eren panted back, biting his lip and starting to grind with Jean. "Make out and grind like horny teenagers?" He moaned, arching his back and grabbing onto Jean's hair. 

Kissing Jean was like a dream, always sweet and slow and warm. Eren always felt loved and protected when he kissed Jean. Every part of Eren buzzed with emotion the second Jean's lips touched his. He moaned into Jean's mouth, hands gripping that soft hair as he tried hard to keep his lover close. 

Eren whined beautifully as Jean pulled away, cheeks bright pink against sun kissed skin. "You're gorgeous…" Jean moaned, rolling his hips slowly and watching Eren's eyes roll back into his head with one of his breathy moans. 

"I-I love you..." Eren mewled, trying to keep pace with Jean's hips. He wasn't going to last like this. He felt so close to Jean, so in love, so happy. He hasn't felt this in love since they first did something like this when they were seventeen.

"I love you, Eren…"Jean smiled, holding Eren's hip down so he could grind harder. 

Eren moaned loudly, back arching as white teeth bit into ruby red lips. "Jean, baby, I'm not gonna last…" he breathed, opening those gorgeous green eyes. 

"Just let go…"he breathed, leaning down and kissing Eren's forehead. "Just let go, Eren..." 

Eren moaned, working his hips faster against Jean's. He could feel his body heating up, arms and legs getting tight around his boyfriend. His face flushed and his hands started to shake. "Jean!" He gasped, back arching as he gave in and he felt himself come in his boxers. 

Jean watched him, gold eyes fixed on that gorgeous face as Eren was lost in pleasure. "Eren…" Jean grunted, kissing him hard as he came too.


End file.
